Chapter 6 (Prologue): Artistic Clash
Short Summary Long Summary Deidara remarks on the beautiful and artistic scenery, offering to show Lyon true art. Lyon responds with sending Ice Make: Eagles at Deidara’s clay birds. Deidara blows up his birds, along with Lyon’s, proclaiming that “True art is…an Explosion!”. From this, Lyon deduces that his opponent is a long-range fighter, and that he’ll need to get close for an advantage. Lyon then sends an Ice Make: Snow Dragon, earning Deidara’s admiration. However, the bomber is forced to evade and counter with clay spiders. Lyon leaps to avoid them, but Deidara just has them jump after him. Lyon uses Ice Make: Hedgehog to impale and remove the spiders, and lands right next to Deidara. While Lyon forms an Ice Make: Wolf, Deidara brings out a kunai to block it, warning Lyon not to underestimate him, despite not being the best at hand-to-hand. Sakura expresses admiration for Lyon being able to fight an S-Rank ninja, while Chelia explains that he is an S-Class Wizard. Nevertheless, Sakura warns the wizards not to underestimate the Akatsuki, claiming that experience is telling her that Deidara is just getting warmed up. When their fight reaches a lull, Deidara compliments Lyon’s ice as beautiful art, while Lyon admits to being impressed that S-Rank ninja are equal to S-Class wizards, with both admitting they had no idea how strong the other worlds were. Sasori tells Deidara to hurry it up, with Deidara reassuring him he brought enough clay, despite Lyon's strength. The scene cuts to a triumphant Kalifa standing over Ginzan’s corpse. She admits she wasn’t impressed, hoping for a challenge, when Rufus appears and offers one, claiming he wants to add her skills to his memories. Kalifa identifies Rufus, citing a dossier that supposedly has every notable potential enemy. Orga then confronts Blueno, introducing himself and threatening to turn him into black chili. It is then revealed that Ren and Eve have separated from the others. While Eve expresses doubt at Natsu’s chances against Lucci, Ren reminds him of Natsu’s previous victory against Zero to reassure him. Erza and Kagura decide to leave Ichigo with Kaku, and find any enemies that are currently unoccupied. When Kagura questions how they can accomplish this, Erza notes that, with the exception of the Pirate World, every world uses a power that can be sensed. Erza says she felt the Shinobi’s power when Naruto attacked Ulquiorra, and she got a good handle on Soul Reaper power thanks to Ichigo, who she notes could be a Wizard Saint with his extreme power. After that, Erza senses Sasori’s undisturbed Chakra and decides to head for it. When Deidara’s and Lyon’s battle resumes, the bomber is gleeful that he’s being forced to use something other than his C1 clay. While the Wizards and Sakura express confusion at his words, Deidara shocks them with the C2 Dragon, which starts by easily crushing Lyon’s Ice Make: Snow Tiger. As the bomber continues to rant on the art of explosions and how he is the superior fighter, Lyon seems unimpressed. While he acknowledges Deidara’s strength, he notes that several Wizards are more powerful than Deidara and can easily beat him, rubbing salt in the wound by claiming him to be low-class bomber with the demeanor of a child. While Sasori finds this amusing, Deidara reacts with fury, rapidly firing clay missles. Lyon uses an Ice Make: Shield to escape, then conjures an Ice Make: Water Serpent, which successfully freezes the C2 Dragon. Unfortunately, the C2 Dragon is still armed and detonates, much to Sasori’s annoyance. The battle continues with waves of Ice eagles and clay birds colliding, leading Deidara to believe he was overpowering the wizard. Lyon then leaps through the smoke with an Ice Make: Stake, impaling Deidara through the heart. While Lyon triumphantly proclaims victory, thanks to getting the bomber angry, letting his guard down, “Deidara” is revealed to be a Clay Clone that traps Lyon’s hand. The bomber then explains how he used a Substitution Jutsu in the cover of the detonated C2 Dragon, knowing that Wizards wouldn’t have a clue about jutsu. Deidara then repeats his catchphrase and detonates the clone. It is then revealed the explosion destroyed Lyon’s right arm, much to Chelia’s horror. The chapter ends with Deidara laughing, proclaiming that is how a proper battle of art should end. Appearing Characters Deidara Lyon Vastia Sakura Haruno Chelia Blendy Sasori Kalifa Rufus Lore Blueno Orga Nanagear Eve Tearm Ren Akatsuki Erza Scarlet Kagura Mikazuchi Abilities Magic * Ice Make ** Ice Make: Eagles ** Ice Make: Snow Dragon ** Ice Make: Hedgehog ** Ice Make: Wolf ** Ice Make: Snow Tiger ** Ice Make: Shield ** Ice Make: Stake Jutsu * Substitution Jutsu Techniques * C1 clay ** Clay Birds ** Clay Spiders * C2 Dragon * Clay Clone Previous/Next Chapter Previous Chapter: Chapter 5 (Prologue): Summit Invasion Next Chapter: Chapter 7 (Prologue): Enter, the Third KazekageCategory:Summit Invasion Arc Category:Chapters Category:Prologue